BtC: Questionable decision
by anti-kk
Summary: The moment he took them in, Pain knew he was cursed. But such a curse was unlike any other. How can he hope for it not, if that's exactly what he's missing? Prequel to "Breaking the confinement"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto _

_Summary: The moment he took them in, Pain knew he was cursed. But such a curse was unlike any other. How can he hope for it not, if that's exactly what he's missing? Prequel to "Breaking the confinement"_

_Warning: violence, crime, language_

* * *

_**BtC: Questionable decision **_

* * *

_**Ch1**_

It was eerie outside. Sky was dark, nothing but lightning illuminating glum clouds and the white walls of a hospital room no. 139. Another lightning struck, drumming its power only after five seconds with a loud crack; however, its massive power did nothing to stir two motionless figures lying in separate beds. White sheets were pulled over their bodies, covering their faces and hiding those horrible wounds which Nagato had no need for visual confirmation. He knew what had happened to those two people. …people? Only a few of those he actually knew by heart and dared call friends. The pulsing line of a heart monitor had long since gone still and flat, creating a silent, yet disturbingly loud sound inside the room. Nagato's eyes closed shut, his fists curling by his side as he stood in the doorway of the room. The blood of the perpetrators dripping from his hands and onto the expensive tiles of the hospital floor wasn't enough to sedate the rage he felt. He had paid those fuckers back for what they had done to his friends with interest, but it still wasn't enough to stop the pain he felt in his heart. He gripped his shirt near the chest. Minato, his dear and only friend, and Kushina, his distant relative, were dead.

…

"How long are you planning to sit here, Nagato?" Nagato raised his head from his hands, his back still feeling the cold surface of a tombstone pressing against his back. It was Jiraiya standing in front of him with an umbrella in hand. Nagato didn't even realize it had started to rain. The funeral ceremony had ended a while ago now, he just didn't notice. His body and emotions had completely shut down since that day, he didn't know what to feel or think.

Jiraiya sighed, he understood the man's feelings, it wasn't easy for him to have gained the very first friend just to lose him right afterwards. But he couldn't just stand there and see his pupil curl inside himself and die completely. Nagato already lacked emotions but for him to give up on life itself was something Jiraiya couldn't allow him. Roaming his coat pocket, he smiled as he found the searched item. He really hoped the news would brighten the man's mood, even if just a little. "I have a message to give you."

Nagato's eyebrows furrowed as his sensei presented him a slip of paper. _'That handwriting.' _Nagato quickly took the paper once he recognized the black ink characters scribbled in familiar writing. It was from Minato. A relatively small and insignificant piece of torn paper that could fit no more than a sentence held words that shook his entire world. Was that a dying request?

'_Nagato, please, keep my boys safe'_

…

_Nagato wasn't a person who lacked confidence and he had long since forgotten what fear is… but it was all just empty presumptions of his mind. Never had he thought that things would come to this… For he, a person of such instability and danger, was to become a guardian of two children._

Following Jiraiya inside the police station, which he felt sick upon entering itself, he soon found himself sitting next to his teacher inside the chief's office. What was he doing here? What was going on? He didn't spare a moment to even think thoroughly before he agreed to follow through with this ordeal. After all, isn't it what Minato wanted him to do?

Conversation between Jiraiya and the policeman was small; nothing but a quick greeting and a confirmation settlement of a few custody papers was conversed over. All that's left was for Nagato to plant his signature upon the papers and his destiny would be sealed.

Nagato stared at the words in the document laid out in front of him – _hereby… shall be… vested… permanent care… custody… children… agreed…_ – he could almost feel those words cutting his skin, as if tasting his endurance and wondering if he was worthy enough to gain such privilege.

'_Privilege? Is that what this really is?'_ Nagato wanted to laugh, he'd rather use another name for it – a curse. With that thought in mind, Nagato grabbed the pen and with a fluent flick of his wrist he sealed the deal in black ink. Only when those papers – with his actual name and real signature – were taken from his reach did he realize what he had done. He was cursed.

"Congratulations! You are now an official guardian of Namikaze Kyuubi and Namikaze Naruto. Keep those two safe and out of trouble." The chief bid them farewell with a smile and a handshake.

"Count on it, chief. I will keep an eye on him and make sure he does a great job. Hahaha…"

Nagato didn't even hear half of Jiraiya's words as his eyes zoomed in on two children sleeping silently side by side in a room across from the chief's office. From this moment onwards those children belong to him. He didn't even know what he was supposed to be feeling at the moment. All he knew now was that he was utterly unprepared for this.

…

After collecting the kids and having Jiraiya help get them inside his flat, Nagato finally took a seat next to his desk and sank in deep thoughts. His life wasn't anything to gloat about and the apartment he lived in was no high-class; but he had all that he needed. He had lived alone for a long while now and had little to any need for broad accessories. However now…. Nagato sighed to himself as his eyes turned away from the sleeping children. _'This might become a problem'_ Considering the late changes, he'd probably need to rethink his entire life's settlement – starting with the place and settlement. _'We're going to have to move to a bigger spot.'_

…

It was long since past midnight and not once had Nagato closed his eyes to rest. The children were still asleep in his bed. Their constant moans and groans of displeasure had Nagato's eyes turn to them more than once. Could he really do it? Was he capable enough to take care of those two? He was aware that before Minato's death he had been designated as their godfather and had given them enough attention whenever he came by. But now… it was _completely different_ now! They weren't distant anymore. They were going to live with him, eat with him, walk with him, and…

Nagato suddenly looked at his hands as red flashed before his eyes. Visually his hands were clean, but the things they've done…. He suddenly felt an urge to wash them once more. He wasn't a pure being. He was nothing like Minato or Kushina. He wasn't nice, compassionate or gentle. He didn't have a decent job, a peaceful life or a healthy lifestyle. He was a criminal…

"Damn it, Minato! What have you done!?" enraged, Nagato grabbed a glass sitting on his desk and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered with a loud crash. A gasp and sudden movement on the bed made Nagato quickly look at the boys and realize his error.

Naruto and Kyuubi were startled awake. Their eyes incredibly wide and bloodshot. They were stilled in silence, breathing unevenly and panicked.

"Kids…" Nagato calmly rose from the chair. He could see his movements alerting the children even more. Kyuubi was quick to grab his brother and press him close to his side; his eyes filled with fear, yet determination to protect the younger if necessary.

"Wh-who…" Nagato heard Naruto murmur under his nose, unable to proceed out of fear.

Stepping closer to the bed, Nagato slowly reached for the nightstand and flicked the light on. Naruto hid his face in his brother's shirt while Kyuubi flinched in startle before a surprised expression emerged as the shadowed form was finally revealed. "…Naga-chan."

Nagato felt a bit relieved. They recognized him, that was good; but what now? _'What am I supposed to say now?'_ Solemn, he sat on the edge of the bed, lowering his eyes when he saw tears soon appear in Kyuubi's eyes. The boy was remembering everything that happened. _'How can I? Damn you, Minato… how can I take care of this? I'm not…'_ His inner turmoil dissolved as a sudden weight jumped on him and grasped at his clothing. He had only a second to look down at Naruto's shaking form before he felt Kyuubi grasp him around the neck and bury his face into his junction. The twins cried. They were clinging to him and crying so loud that their sorrow reached his own somewhat faded emotions. Nagato clenched his eyes tight and grit his teeth in pain to stop himself from releasing those emotions. He encircled his hands around the shaking boys' backs and embraced them closer. This was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life.

* * *

_A/N_

_So, this story takes place before the "Breaking the confinement". In a way, it is as a prequel to it, but can also be read without any need for reference. Hope you'll enjoy it ;))_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch2**_

For four nights the kids were under constant pressure. They didn't eat, they didn't sleep and if they did they cried during the nights as dreams were filled with nightmares. And it was a nightmare for Nagato to live such a life. What the hell was he supposed to do? How was he to calm them down? Was he even able to do that?

Once more Nagato closed his ears upon hearing Naruto whisper the names of his parents in his sleep. It was worse hearing it like this than when he was awake. His brother Kyuubi shifted closer and embraced him tightly. He didn't say anything, just laid down his hands and rested his head against Naruto's hair. Nagato turned away. This pain… this agony, it had to stop.

…

To overcome such hardship, the first thing Nagato decided to do was move. He packed their stuff, sat the boys in a car and left the town. It held too much pain for them. They needed a fresh start. And more importantly they needed to feel alive again.

It wasn't easy to get the boys back to their old selves again. The death of their parents was a huge wound that couldn't be healed in a day or two. It took weeks, months even, at a point where Nagato was starting to lose hope… but he did not step back. It was his job… he had to make sure the kids were safe. _It was a duty, nothing more nothing less. The kids were but a part of another job assigned to him. A job he can't allow himself getting attached to, he can't…_

…

…_But he did._

It really scared Nagato. This wasn't a lifestyle he had chosen for himself. It was something he always tried to bypass. He didn't want kids or family. How could he? What he was was the reason he chose not to have a family. And the moment he let someone reach out to him, and accept him so much as a friend – they died. And it never changed. Just look what happened. Minato and Kushina were dead, just because his enemies had found out of his bond between them. Just like Yahiko and Konan. And now, he was asked to take care of the kids? _'You fool, Minato.'_

…

Closing the door behind himself, Nagato sat before his desk and started cleaning his guns. The kids were asleep and he could finally have a bit of a time to himself. Having met with Jiraiya the previous morning and trying to reach a normal discussion about his next assignment didn't go as planned, in fact ever since that day nothing was going as planned. Nagato's life was turning into a hectic madness, he didn't understand anymore what, where and why. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't think straight and what was worse, he had failed in his mission to take out his assigned target. The boys were starting to affect him in more ways than one and all of them were ways he did not like.

Having to take care of himself and not die was challenging enough, but now he had to take care of the brats too?! Thinking every fucking hour if the kids were alright while he's gone was just…. Nagato dropped his cleaning supplies on the table and buried his fingers in his hair, tugging it tightly. Whenever he went out, his mind was constantly on the kids; whenever he got a call from the job – he was thinking of the kids; whenever he went hunting he was thinking of those goddamned kids! This was so damn frustrating. Those brats were ruining his life. Nagato couldn't deal with this. Those kids were a nuisance. They were affecting him way too much. Everything he had become and lived as was being ruined. Boys could never be safe with him. It would've been better to just rid them off the hardship of this world entirely.

Looking at the disheveled parts of the gun, Nagato suddenly stilled as his eyes landed on shiny clean bullets lining in one go. With hollowed look, he stood from his chair and pulled one of the two guns strapped at the back of his waist. _'How can I protect them, Minato? It is I they need protection from. I'm…'_ Unlicking the safety, he entered the boys' room and approached the huge bed where they both slept in. He stopped next to the side where a blond mop of hair was visible. The small sounds in the room had Naruto turn from his side and onto his back, his mouth mumbling something in his sleep before settling under a calm sigh.

Nagato frowned. Why had it suddenly become so difficult to draw reason if a second ago he was bent on finishing his problems here and now? Surely he wasn't one to hesitate and shoot a person whenever they were staring straight into his eyes. So what was stopping him now? The kid wasn't even looking at him. Clenching the handle tighter, Nagato wasn't able to understand why was his hand suddenly shaking so much. He never hesitated, he wasn't afraid, and he most certainly shouldn't be rethinking his decisions, he never did before.

'_Shit!' _Nagato palmed his face and gripped his bangs into a fist. He couldn't do it, not even by force. _'What the hell is happening to me?'_

"Naga-chan?" Nagato gasped and quickly looked towards the small voice. Kyuubi was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing?"

With a gun still in hand, he looked back at Naruto's sleeping face. A strange sense of attachment was starting to present itself, but he chose not to acknowledge it. It was probably just a phase.

"I'm not sure." whispered Nagato.

Kyuubi tilted his head with a confused frown on his sleepy face, voicing out a strange thinking sound. Nagato was tempted to have a laugh at that funny expression, but quickly composed himself and sat on the edge of the bed, placing the weapon back inside its holster.

"Go back to sleep." Pulling the covers to the side, Nagato signaled Kyuubi to lie back down. Unable to argue, considering he was halfway conscious anyway, Kyuubi fell back into the sheets and snuggled to his brother's side. Arranging the sheets, Nagato halted for a moment as his eyes drank in the picture of the boys. They were so small, so vulnerable and so unprotected.

Naruto – the younger of two was gifted with his father's looks but possessed a friction of his mother's personality; while Kyuubi – the elder of two, was a small copy of Kushina, but had received the greater majority of his father's calm and more composed character. Both showed great promise in the future, determination that could surpass many and a strength that was shown in something beyond physical strength. Nagato had no doubt that these kids were going to grow into something great. Unless something interrupts them and stops this growth. And right now that something was Nagato himself.

Nagato went back to his desk with a heavy heart. Yes, a lot was depending on him now. Starting with how he chooses to raise the boys and ending with what he allows them to eat. Switching the desk lamp off, he sank in the chair and drifted into uncomfortable sleep once more.

…

_After another few weeks, Nagato was meeting up with Jiraiya. This time, it was in a restaurant. What was supposed to be a normal and relaxed conversation between the two soon turned for the worse as Nagato announced that he was going to give the children away._

"What?" Jiraiya's smile was whipped off his face. "Are you trying to pull my leg, Nagato?"

"Boys need a normal life, Jiraiya. They need care, good environment and friends. I can't be there to watch them 24/7. I can't allow them to have friends. And the way I live, I can't guarantee a profound safety.

"Whenever I leave them alone it makes my mind turn. Whenever they're approached by someone it makes me wonder if that's my next target. Whenever someone looks our way it forces me to hold my hand from shooting." Nagato knew he was right and he had to make Jiraiya understand that Minato's decision was wrong. Nagato wasn't the right person to take care of the boys, he could never be. Why did Minato choose him?

"Nagato. Minato entrusted you his kids because he believed only you could take good care of them. It wasn't just because you were his friend or the kids' godfather. It was because you were the only person whom he was ready to place his entire trust in." Jiraiya told him.

"What about you? Minato had bestowed just as much trust in me as he did in you-…"

"If not less. Be honest Nagato. I am not the right man for this. I mean look at my life. It is… well… let me just say, the kids would have a bad influence."

"There I can't argue with you."

"Oi!"

"But they can't be safe with _me_!" Nagato grit out, "I'm not a good parent figure, nor am I a nice guy. I'm a criminal, I live a dangerous life and have many dangerous enemies. Enemies who didn't hesitate to kill my friends! What makes you think that the boys will be in lesser danger with me if it's me who caused them this whole suffering in the beginning? Minato and Kushina DIED because of ME! What proof do you have that it won't happen again?!"

Jiraiya was silent. Nagato lowered his head, his anger subsiding now that he finally made the man understand.

"Well, for one – that is _exactly_ why boys are the safest with you." Jiraiya's words struck Nagato hard. Grabbing his jacket, Jiraiya paid for their meal. "Personally, I can't think of a person more suited for protecting those kids other than you. But it's your choice after all. Whether you feel it right to give those boys in the hands of complete strangers, it is entirely up to you to decide if it is right or wrong." Giving a pat on Nagato's shoulder, Jiraiya left.

Nagato clenched his teeth. He hated that man. Hated how he twisted his thinking and how he was always right. Because Jiraiya knew that with his eyes, he can make sure the boys don't become easy targets. Besides, there was no other person alive whom Nagato himself could ever allow to leave the kids with and not worry for their safety still.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch3**_

It took a while but finally kids were starting to show signs of life. They had dried their tears and began patching their little hearts. Although that deep sorrow did not disperse completely, Nagato was still pleased to witness just how strong the boys' spirits were. They refused to break this easily.

Thus, to close the final holes of their disheveled lives, Nagato decided to personally help the kids back on their feet. For the first time in a long time he took a vacation from his 'work'. No more clients and no more tasks for a couple of months. Not until he and the kids get their relationship on a steady go.

Nagato was ready to face that long and hard challenge that came in the form of… parenting. Sighing to himself in what would be known as self-pity, Nagato took off the lid from the boiling pot and blinked through the steam at the bubbling blob inside. The food was fucking ruined because he knew shit about cooking. But Nagato wasn't a man who whined and nor could he ever be defeated by a mere challenge such as a making food or taking care of two bratty kids. Though there was one thing which he did not expect would come facing him anytime soon, and that was the rebel. Along with that burning spirit of theirs, boys were starting to show their true colors, ergo their spoiled attitude.

"Here."

Kyuubi and Naruto both scrunched up their faces as two steaming plates of over-boiled vegetables were placed in front of them.

"I'm not going to eat _this_." said Kyuubi. Naruto eagerly agreed with his brother, pushing the plate far away from his face after witnessing the horrid fate of a potato popping open.

"Why not?" asked Nagato, standing next to the table with crossed arms and an expression that expected to receive nothing else but strict obedience.

"Those are _vegies_."

"What of it?"

"They smell. And broccolis make me sick."

"A potato exploded." Naruto added his own two cents to the argument. "Can we have something sweet instead?"

Nagato glared at them both, "No! You're going to eat vegetables and that's final. Besides, they're full with vitamins and nutrition. Everything a child should eat to grow strong and healthy." While quoting a text from an article of a book Nagato nearly bit his own tongue. Never in his life did he predict that one day he'll be standing next to a stove, with a cookbook in hand and follow the rules step by step. However he had to agree with the brats, the book was a liar, not even he found this stuff good to eat. It didn't look delicious at all, it was atrocious. The vegetables were all mashed together and looked very slimy and unappealing. But he wasn't about to argue with hundred year old facts of knowledge that concerned health and nutritious. Thank god it wasn't him who's going to eat it. "Now eat it." His foot was firm.

Kyuubi frowned at the plate before an idea popped in his mind. "What are _you_ going to eat?"

Nagato stared at Kyuubi for a long time. One thing was for sure, his stare wasn't enough to intimidate or shut the unnecessarily curious brat up and drop the subject. "I already ate," he finally answered, cursing afterwards when his stomach betrayed him with a grumble at the thought of food.

Naruto giggled. "_Liar liar pants on fire_~!"

Kyuubi grinned, "Here. You can have some vegies with us."

"I'll have some coffee." dismissed Nagato, not even considered looking at that thing on the table.

"But don't you want to become strong and healthy as well?" asked Naruto innocently. Nagato wasn't sure, if the boy was blissfully ignorant or was he just as sly as his twin.

"I'm already strong. You on the other hand are puny and small."

"But that's not fair!"

"Are you afraid to eat this stuff because you know something's wrong with it?" Kyuubi was quick to attack that absurd logic with a backfire.

"There's nothing wrong with it! _I_ cooked it!"

"That's why I'm asking."

"Why you little…"

The blond gasped. "Is Naga-chan trying to poison us?" Naruto's terrified expression made Nagato's hair stand up.

"No! God, no! Why would you even _think_ that?!"

"Then eat it!" shouted Kyuubi.

Ohh, Nagato sure was tempted enough to smack that plate in Kyuubi's smug face. The brat knew damn well what was going on. Just a little more and he'll win.

"Naga-chan… Please…" pleaded Naruto, his eyes twinkling with tears. And there it was, the blasted redhead's victory call.

Grumbling to himself, Nagato filled a plate for himself and sat with the children at the table. "There. Happy?"

Both flashed him identical grins, forcing a shiver down Nagato's spine. Next came an awkward silence. No one was initiating the first bite. "What's wrong now?" irritated, asked Nagato.

"You're still not touching your fork." Kyuubi was _kind_ enough to point that out.

'_I have a feeling I'm not going to get along with this one.'_ Nagato thought.

…

After breakfast, Nagato found himself admitting that the food wasn't half bad once eaten on an empty stomach. The boys however were in denial, especially Kyuubi, who was constantly whining about his tummy being poisoned with broccolis.

'_Maybe I should take them out for ice-cream.'_ Just to appease them, thought Nagato; it had nothing to do with trying to build up their trust… probably. Though that really was an issue that Nagato wished to sort out real soon.

Among many other things he had noticed about the kids was that they only ate food which he ate himself (but that didn't concern sweets, which were on a whole different level, according to Naruto). This problem specifically had Nagato wondering if there were any trust issues forming between them. But the kids denied that, blaming everything on him and saying that it was just unfair of him to eat the tasty food while he fed them slop.

'_My food isn't a slop.'_ And now it was affecting Nagato's pride as a first time cook too.

…

After long two weeks and a half the trust between them was earned; and beside it something else was slowly building itself up… something that Nagato refused to name. From his perspective the boys were still just a part of his job and nothing more. And all those emotions he thought he was feeling was exactly that… just a thought and nothing else.

"Naga-chan? Where are we going?" asked Naruto, clinging onto Nagato's shirt while trying to catch up with the man's bigger steps, Kyuubi tightly holding onto Naruto's other hand.

"Forget the name Naga-chan or Nagato. From now on, whenever we are in public, you shall address me as Pain."

Naruto giggled, thinking that 'Pain' was a really funny name.

Kyuubi however was more curious for the reason, "Why?"

"Pain is how people address me around this town. It's only my second closest name after my real one. Though I do not wish for it to be spouted out recklessly."

"Why would you need to hide your real name?" Nagato didn't answer the boy's curiosity. Kyuubi shrugged when Naruto gave him a questioning look. "Okay. But where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to an amusement park."

"Wha?! R-really?!" Naruto looked like Christmas came early.

"Really." said Nagato, still showing no emotions whatsoever. It was no different than looking at a rock.

Finding a nice spot by the knee-high pool and letting the boys mingle with the rest of the dozen children playing, Nagato left for 'work'; but not before catching Kyuubi and leaving him with specific instructions. "Kyuubi. Play responsibly and watch over your brother while I'm gone, alright?"

"Gone? But… where are you going?" Kyuubi was a bit saddened that Nagato refused to stay with them and have fun.

Nagato blinked at the boy's reaction but refused to pay too much attention to it. "I've got things to take care of. I won't be long. Don't leave this place without me, got it?" Unfortunately, Nagato had to place his small 'vacation' on hold, as an irrevocable target appeared and a call was made.

Something in Kyuubi's judgmental eyes made Nagato feel that the kid knew exactly where and for what reasons he was going, but that was impossible. As soon as it came, that perceptive look disappeared from Kyuubi's eyes and with an affirmed 'okay' he ran to join his brother.

"Sometimes I wonder about that boy." Kyuubi wasn't like any other five or six year old. The kid's mind was rapidly growing and developing further from his actual age. The poor boy was forcing himself to grow sooner than it was necessary.

…

"Did you enjoy your time at the park?" asked Nagato as soon as he collected the boys from the amusement park.

Naruto's mouth switched on an automatic blabber mode, retelling all the events that occurred, including a small fistfight between Kyuubi and another boy who had accidently pushed Naruto into the water. Nagato felt pride upon hearing that. Forgetting the fact that it wasn't what a parent should do once hearing his child getting into a fight. But since none of his boys were hurt and Kyuubi came out as victor, that only made Nagato forget the part where he was supposed to reprimand them.

For a brief moment Naruto stopped talking when he saw a police car zoom down the road with sirens on. It stopped near a building across the street. Ambulance was already there.

"Wow. What do you think happened?" asked Kyuubi excitedly.

Naruto however wasn't keen on expressing his nonexistent excitement and his hand reached in search for Nagato's. The orange haired man glanced at the boys from the corner of his eye. Two grown teens flashed before his eyes with emotionless expressions and bloodthirsty looks. He vigorously shook the image off. _'No. That's not gonna happen.'_ He would not let Minato's kids grow into criminals; he was going to create sophisticated people out of them… somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch4**_

It was beyond challenging in more ways than one. Nagato was starting to get in too deep with those developing feelings, which he had yet to admit was very distressing and frightening. Just when he thought that he could raise the boys without taking too much thought into this whole sappy happy caring family business, it all came back biting him in the ass. No matter his struggle within his own head, he could not get rid of the thought of emotional attachments slowly building up. And what's worse, those feelings were not only interfering with his way of life, but work as well. His plans were slowly drifting further away from the reach.

At the end of the second month, Nagato received a phone call from Jiraiya. He had another assignment.

…

"Are you going to leave us again?" the moment Nagato turned to him, Kyuubi had read his plans through and spoke beforehand. That little fact was bringing a smile to the man's face.

They were on their way to a playground, located in the middle of a town's central park, just across from Nagato's actual destination. Naruto had already run ahead and disappeared in a swarm of kids while Kyuubi and his godfather stayed behind.

"I'm surprised your father never complained about you. You're too shrewd for your own good." Nagato silently cursed himself once he realized he had said the taboo word; however Kyuubi just beamed at him and took the whole thing as a complement.

"I was a fox in my previous life."

A small sigh escaped Nagato's lips. For the past few months the words 'mother' and 'father' were labeled as forbidden, unless Nagato wanted to live through another sleepless night of muffled cries in a pillow. Though it wasn't anything to feel joyous over, Nagato was still glad that the kids were slowly coming to accept the terms of what had happened and proceeded to live their life without carrying the sorrow.

"I'm sure you were," dismissed Nagato with a roll of his eyes, though Kyuubi couldn't see them behind the dark glasses he wore. "Stay on this playground and don't leave it. I won't be long. And I believe you know what to do, yes?" Without Nagato voicing his task for him, Kyuubi was already nodding with a confirmed declaration of 'count on me' and ran off to his brother.

'_Good boy.'_ Making sure the boys were fine on their own and Kyuubi was keeping an eye on Naruto, Nagato left the park and stepped in a café just across the street. Buying himself a cup of tea, he sat and waited for his client to arrive.

It took him half of his tea worth of wait until the expected client showed up.

The smugly dressed man wore a rich grin as soon as he spotted the punkish-looking mercenary sitting at the very far corner of the shop.

"You Pain?"

Nagato's eyes narrowed at the authority the man was spouting against him. No signs of politeness or class; though such things should be the last on Nagato's mind right now. He was here on a job after all. "Take a seat."

The man grinned and plopped down. "Ain't you a bit young to be a mercenary? Seriously man, how old are you really? Fifteen?"

Nagato placed his hand upon the opened curved up napkin on the table and the man bleached when he heard a distinctive sound of a gun's safety taken off. "Guess again and see what happens." Nagato warned, holding a gunpoint against the man in front of him.

"Ch-chill man! I was just…"

"Stop wasting my time."

"R-right." Fiddling with his coat pocket, the client pulled out an envelope and began laying down his request. "The target's name is…"

Nagato took out a picture of his target and quickly counted down the money that was placed in the envelope.

"Half now and half once the job's done. Can't have you running off without doing the job right, right?" the man elaborated while shooting another glance outside the window.

Usually Nagato cared very little for the oddness of his customers, but this time, the man had shown a particular behavior that raised a wave of nausea in his gut. Through the man's one-sided debate, he had more than once caught him throwing frequent glances towards the children playground that was seen through the shop window. Whenever that occurred the man became fidgety and he rubbed his hands against his thighs.

Nagato's fingers tightened around his cup of tea. _'What the hell?'_

A sudden crack and pop suddenly had half of the shop looking in their direction. The client sprang to his feet and cursed loud while Nagato held his breath. He didn't even notice himself squeezing his cup so hard that he had actually broken it.

"Shit, man! The fuck?! What's wrong with this ungodly grip?!"

"Leave. Now." was all Nagato said to the man – though he didn't realize that his voice had dropped a few octaves lower and his words were voiced out as a bold threat. Which would explain why the next second he saw the man fleeing the café.

'_Those kids will surely be the death of me.' _Taking a handful of napkins, Nagato cleaned his cut hand from the blood and tea. Leaving money on the table, he left the suddenly too silent café shop.

At that moment, Nagato realized that the kids might be at an even greater danger than he had first expected. That fact was proven to him more than once. That wasn't the only time Nagato had to see a pervert or a pedophile leering at the boys whenever he stepped a foot away from them. And unless he hadn't kept his eyes on the kids the entire time, he wouldn't be having them running around his flat and breaking everything on their way. Though chances of survival for those perverts were not that wide, because he had killed them all anyway, including his last paying client.

…

After four days of pleasant peace, peril came back once again. They were just entering the yard of their home with groceries in hands, when Nagato saw it. A glimmer of a light reflecting a sunbeam against a shiny lens of a camera pointed in their direction. Hiding the fact of awareness, Nagato casually opened the doors and waited for the kids to go first before following them in.

A man sitting behind the wheel of a van grinned as he took several pictures of their searched hitman and, to his immense surprise, together with two brats. "Boy, this is rich. The boss's gonna _looove_ it!" Pressing the dialed number on the phone, the man reviewed all the pictures he took on his camera. "Hello, Hanzou. / Yeah. We finally got him. Got pictures right here. / Not only that – but I have a very interesting information to share with you. / Hah! Get this, he has fucking _kids_. Can ya bel-… / Huh? / No… / Not sure. Hmm, well… either the scum got himself a bitch or he's a pedoph-…"

CRASH!

The side window of a car suddenly broke, hitting small shreds of glass against the man's face. "THE FUCK!?" The photographer's eyes widened before his face collided with a tightly clenched fist.

Nagato grabbed the man by his blond hair and slammed his head against the edge of the car door, the sticking glass of the broken window pierced into the man's face; it was an instant kill. Opening the door, Nagato stepped aside as the dead body tumbled out of the car seat and onto the ground, the phone falling near his feet with a rough voice still shouting on the other end. _"What the hell's going on, Heuze?! Answer me, damn you!"_ Nagato crushed the phone under his foot. Grabbing the camera, he left the scene. There was no need to worry about someone seeing him. The dead man's boss would surely get the message soon enough what had befallen his henchman and by whose hand it was done. And as for the people around, Nagato brushed the thought without it actually coming; the fool of a photographer had parked himself way too discreetly to have anyone else witness or see him and his demise.

"That's just not fair! You're too fat, Kyuubi." whined Naruto while trying to wrestle his brother off him.

"I'm not fat! You take that back! Admit I'm just stronger than you. Just look at my glorious muscles."

"You don't have any!"

Their game of wrestling was suddenly interrupted by Nagato's voice. "Kids. Pack the stuff. We're moving."

The twins exchange perplexed looks. "Where are we going?"

"Away from this town."

While the kids went about, Nagato took a look at the pictures in the digital camera. Yet another reason was initiated to start an all-out war between him and a gang which apparently he had 'offended' by stealing its power, messing with the order and killing its targets. Usually it would be less than a problem to deal with the matter… but only if he were alone and didn't have _someone_ anchoring him down. The kids were his priority for now, games of war could wait… as could Hanzou.

Nagato's eyes shifted towards his laptop. A sinister smirk appeared on his face. _'Or I could just deal with him right now.'_

…

_Kyushu Island, Japan_

_Hotel Gokan_

"Why is it that I find this from Hanzou first and not you?! I'm hurt! Hurt! Do you honestly wish for my death so much?" Jiraiya's voice boomed over the phone.

Nagato mentally readied himself for another round of Jiraiya's one-sided rant, which he had no doubt would soon change to conversation about women in baths, as always. "I'm surprised he called you."

"You hacked into his system and robbed his bank account!"

'_Yeah I did that,'_ thought Nagato as he dropped himself onto the soft sheets of their newly booked hotel room. 'Courtesy' of Hanzou; and he spared no expense. "Didn't take Hanzou for a moaner. Couldn't he come and tell me that in the face?"

"You know that he knows that _I'm_ the _only one_ who knows how to find you. You work for me after all."

"You being my boss is hardly specific. What you are is a supplier."

"Now-now, don't harass. You should be nicer to me. Me, who helps you so much. I'm placing my reputation on the line for this, you know."

"Unless you forgot, I never asked you to meddle in my business."

"Nonsense. I can't have my pupil wondering around without his master keeping an eye on him. That would be unbecoming of a sensei."

"I'm 27, Jiraiya. Hardly your pupil anymore."

"Why must you say such hurtful things!?" cried Jiraiya while Nagato rolled his eyes. "How are the kids by the way?" the man suddenly did a complete 180 and started asking about the boys; sounding way happier than what he was a second ago.

"They look fine to me."

"… Can you be a bit _more_ specific?"

Naruto was filled with joy. It was his first time staying at a hotel. While Nagato busied himself with calls and Kyuubi went to take a bath, Naruto was running from one side of the room to the other. Everything was so interesting and new. He ran from his bedroom to the balcony – from the balcony to the bathroom – from the bathroom to the doors –throwing open the doors, Naruto ran out into the hallway. Nagato's eyes followed him tiredly, while he listened to Jiraiya, who, to no major surprise, suddenly changed their conversation from inquiry to nonstop 'bragging' about his experience with women in baths. _'Why the hell did I pick up the stupid phone?'_ Nagato sighed once Naruto finally ran out of the room… at last, he was left in peace; at least one less headache to listen to now. It was only then that he realized that Naruto had run off to who-knows-where. "Shit! Naruto!" he dropped the phone and ran out of the room.

Kyuubi exited the bathroom and blinked confused when he saw no one inside, except the phone on the floor which was carrying a familiar yelling voice. Picking the screaming phone, Kyuubi answered, "Ero-Sennin?"

"Kyuubi? That you? How are ya ya little brat? And _stop_ calling me _that_! Where did that godfather of yours disappear to? Tell him I'm not going to tolerate a student who's not listening to his master. Is Naruto with you? How is he doing? You boys ok? Anyway, where's Nagato? I didn't finish telling him my awesome tale. Oh! Maybe you want to hear it? It's about the devilishly handsome stud of a man, which is none other than me and a…"

Frankly, Kyuubi had stopped listening to Jiraiya the moment he mentioned Nagato. "Wait. Naga-chan's not here? And Naruto's gone too? Can it be that it's dinnertime? …HEY! But what about me!?" throwing the phone away along with his towel, Kyuubi jumped into his pyjama pants and ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Why isn't anyone listening to meee!" yelled Jiraiya.

That night Nagato was going to sleep like a log. It was proven to him that day, that it was near impossible to keep those kids on a leash without losing some part of his sanity. After running a 'marathon' and thoroughly checking out the whole hotel (including every room, despite the many complaints of its residents), Nagato_ finally_ found the troublesome blond brat in the kitchen – happily stuffing his face, which the employees' found quite amusing and didn't even try and kick the boy out. But their game of 'hide and seek' didn't end there; once Nagato finally got the hyper boy back into their room, another problem fell upon him – Kyuubi was missing. "FUCK!"

…

Staying at a hotel was fun. Everything was paid for and for once Naruto didn't have to clean the messes he made… it was like a dream come true. Next best thing of course was the pool – which Naruto was dashing for the moment he woke up. Running downstairs, Naruto yelled for Kyuubi to catch up.

"You're so slow, Kyuubi! I'm already halfway there!" Rounding the corner, Naruto yelped as he suddenly collided with something hard.

"Ouch! Watch it ya brat!" yelled an undeveloped high-pitched voice of a boy. Naruto looked up at the other boy he had knocked of his feet and the one standing next to him. If he had to guess, he'd say that they were brothers, as the two shared a lot of similar points, starting from their weird wild hair that had long peacock feathers stuck in them and ending with… Naruto blinked in bewilderment, "Wait. Is that…"

"Naruto! Wait up!" finally catching up to his twin, Kyuubi was surprised to see a pair of two bigger boys standing in front of him.

For a moment the four paused in silence. The two boys stared. Kyuubi and Naruto stared as well. The reason for their staring was clearly visible on their cheeks. Three similar whisker-marks on each cheek. Four pairs of whiskers.

Kyuubi frowned, _'What the hell?'_

The bigger boys scowled, _'What the hell?'_

Naruto pointed his finger at them with a complimentary yell in between, "How come you have those?!"

"Oi, copycats! The marks are our thing! Take them off!" yelled the lesser of the two boys, also pointing his finger at them to emphasize his point better.

Hearing the demanding tone snapped Kyuubi's composure. He hated people who threw threatening demands at him for no clear reason. "Shut your trap, bird-ass!" pulling Naruto away from the two, Kyuubi stepped in between them and his brother. "They're our birthmarks. Unlike yours, these weren't drawn with crayons!"

"Those are tattoos, you flame-headed moron!" yelled the other.

"What'd you call me?!" Naruto quickly grabbed Kyuubi by his clothes before he could jump on the rude boys and start beating them up.

"Kyuubi! Enough!"

The children flinched under that harsh voice.

Stepping behind his two charges, Nagato placed his hand on Kyuubi's head to keep the boy calm and in place before his gaze went to the second pair of brats staring at him with wide eyes.

"P-Pain-sama?" the boys shrunk under Nagato's cold gaze.

Naruto and Kyuubi exchanged baffled looks, _'Pain-sama?'_

"Ginkaku, Kinkaku. I haven't seen you for a while now. Is Ay around?"

…

After a short discussion and explanation, it came as a shocker to both Kyuubi and Naruto once they learnt that the two pushy boys they met in the hallway were actually their relatives. Albeit very afar, but relatives nonetheless.

Ginkaku and Kinkaku were the sons of Kushina's cousin, who had left town once she became the personal nurse of Ay's father during his weak days. And as a result, she was always welcomed into their family and at times asked to accompany during long trips. And whenever a gathering was formed, Ginkaku and Kinkaku were attending it with their mother.

Though all that was a boring tale Naruto and Kyuubi didn't want to hear in detail. Because all of their attention was on the fact that they had real cousins, who were almost the same age as them, perhaps a bit older.

_And in time, before they might know, their disheveled family was going to grow in exceeding number._

The meeting between Nagato and Ay in the same hotel was purely coincidental. Ay (still a novice in the field of leadership) and his family were having a family gathering in an honor of his father's 70th birthday. But that wasn't the only reason for such a huge ceremonial gathering – it was also the celebration of Ay's promotion – he was to take the leader position after his father.

As soon as he heard that "Pain" was in the area, Ay excused himself from the guests and went to pay the man a little visit. Surprisingly, it didn't take him long to find that slick bastard of a man, who was always hard to find when he didn't want to be found. Ay was intrigued, when he saw Pain surrounded by the Namikaze twins. The boys looked beyond happy as they ran around before jumping into the pool and splashing a few of those rich scrooges sunbathing by the pool. _'So the rumors are true. He actually took the custody.'_

"I heard what happened to Minato."

Nagato looked away from the pool (where Naruto and Kyuubi were 'bonding' with their newly found friends/cousins – Ginkaku and Kinkaku; though from his perspective it looked like they were trying to drawn each), he regarded Ay with a raised eyebrow. An intriguing thought about 'underworld lords' (aka criminals) was that information came very easy to them. Not much was kept as a secret through those walls.

"Sorry to hear that. He was a decent man." Nagato's dubious eyes lidded halfway, he was wondering if it was a jest or was the man actually having good intentions. Though it would be no wonder if the man was paying his respects; he knew that Ay respected Minato in his own way.

Nagato nodded solemnly in reply, "He was."

"So what you plan on doing now?" taking a seat by the bar, Ay ordered himself a glass of whiskey. "Retire from your hunts and answer your true calling – babysitting?"

Nagato scowled at that remark. Ay knew damn well when to choose the right time to get on his nerves, especially when it was near impossible for him to lift a finger (that is – hurt Ay immensely) without anyone seeing or stopping him.

Unlike Ay and his 'family', Nagato wasn't a familiar. So it was quite difficult for him to get away with things that usually required backing. He wasn't a leader and most certainly did not have his own gang or mob to gloat about. What he was in the eyes of other mobsters was but an insignificant existence of a one man. He wasn't a fearsome leader and he did not hold a title. No. But still, for reasons some might question why, everyone was smart enough to respect him. Which was why Ay truly hated him. The man was just full of himself from Ay's point of view.

"Stories of your Honshu experience are spreading between the gangs like wildfire. Three of Hanzou's men were found killed by your hand, not to mention in _his_ area. Was there even a reason behind those actions? Or was it just another phase to fill your sick boredom?"

"Reason? Hm… I might have one," Nagato breathed out without a care as he too took a drink. The men he killed – be them Hanzou's henchmen or just some nobodies – were people who dared pose a threat against the twins, therefore he didn't even consider an option that required to think twice. He just sliced.

"So arbitrary." Ay brushed his slicked light hair back with his hand. If there was one thing he hated more about Pain than everything else, it would be his abiding arrogance. "This selfish bullshit of yours is annoying. Though I have to applaud your boldness. You must be pretty eager and pray for your death if you wish to start a war with one of us. Ain't that just a perfect example of pure stupidity? I do hope Hanzou kills you soon. Your existence itself is disturbing the balance we're upholding."

The reign of the underworld was indeed unstable. Many of the growing gangs, which craved the title of the biggest and most powerful in the boarders of Japan, were gravely disturbing the stability of the order. The entitled leaders of mobs, criminals, assassins and mercenaries had to question the proficiency and skill of many, which more than not resulted in horrendous bloodbaths and gang wars. There were many who wished to battle and challenged the true leaders, as the title was something to be earned through acknowledgment and skill. And not many were even close to succeeding it. The current three leaders, known through their history and professionalism were widely known in the crime world by names alone: Gamabunta, Hanzou and now a new heir after his father – Ay. The gangs of these crime lords had upheld their title as the best in Japan for years now, and whenever there was a whisper of someone trying to fuck with their ruling lands, he/she were to be dealt with at a moment's notice. And Pain was one of them.

Nagato shot Ay a sideways glance. "Such judgmental speech. It's rare to see you actually try and act like a leader for once. Unless I'm mistaken, I thought you hit first and ask questions never."

"Watch your mouth, _Pain_. I can be nice only for so long." warned Ay, his eyes burning in anger and his heavy fists barely containing themselves from smashing Pain's head into the ground.

Nagato chuckled to himself. "Don't you have anything better to do? What is it that you want from me, besides practice your poor leadership skills?"

Ay slammed his empty glass with a loud bang against the table, cracking the bottom and upsetting the pale bartender who slowly shrunk away from them. "I didn't come looking for you for no reason."

"Must there be one?"

"I was just wondering… maybe I should give Hanzou a hand in the matter and kill you right here, before you start messing around _my_ town. Getting rid of you could be a relief to many." Now that was taunting Nagato to react. Ay was openly threatening him now.

"As far as I recall, this is Kyushu, not Hokkaido. You're far away from home, Ay."

"Better be safe than sorry."

Nagato placed the half-empty glass on the bar and faced the bigger man with a steel gaze. "You can side with Hanzou ten times over and I will still give a rat's ass about it. I don't owe you an explanation for my actions, Ay. But cross my path or threaten me again, you better know that I'm going to fill your brain full with lead."

Ay was actually going to punch Pain in the face, but before he could, a boy suddenly ran over to them and hugged Pain's leg, a redheaded child not far behind.

"Na-… I mean… _Pain_-chan. We're real hungry! Let's go eat!"

Nagato's eye twitched at the 'chan' suffix, but he bit his tongue and refrained from saying anything offensive. The boy did good not revealing his name after all. "Fine. Go on, I'll catch up." Pushing Naruto to go, Nagato stood from his chair and paid for his drink.

"Let me tell you one thing, Ay. As long as there are people threatening my charges, I will break all the laws inside and outside your precious crime codex. No one will lay a finger on those kids if they value their life before their time."

Ay watched Pain leave with a frown. That statement revealed a very interesting part of gen. But it also arouse a few other facts he had to question, like: was Hanzou aware that Pain had killed his men only because they had become a threat to the kids? And what the hell made that cold steel of a man so protective over those two brats in the first place?

…

During that night, Naruto and Kyuubi were restless and refused to sleep – much to Nagato's annoyance. Not that he could blame them really, they had not only just met with the next closest thing to relatives they had left but they had also gained a new friend. B was his name. He was a close friend of Kinkaku and Ginkaku and was also the younger brother of Ay, who twins understood to be a big shot of sort. What _sort_ exactly the twins didn't quite get, but apparently he was very important. Though when they asked Nagato about him, he just grumbled without providing an answer whatsoever.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch5**_

* * *

_This shouldn't have happened… He was tired and all he asked for was a minute of peace, no noise, nothing to concern himself with and definitely nothing that would cause his nerves to snap more than they had during his work. _

Their little vacation had ended sooner than Nagato actually liked. And getting back to do his… work, (hard to believe himself) wasn't something he was looking forward to. He couldn't deny that he had received a nice (very nice) rest during that time, but, as it had shown, there was nothing _nice_ to feel afterwards. Those two weeks of spending money (Hanzou's money to be precise), had made him sluggish and loose his concentration within the field. More than once he had to curse himself and his foolish mind that suddenly decided it'd rather reminisce a memory than focus on his target and a gun pointed directly at him. Thanks to that 'divine' rest still clinging in his mind, he had almost screwed up his task and nearly got himself killed. To say that he was pissed was a sore understatement.

Tired and completely worn-out after his assignment, Nagato was gladly heading back home. His hopes were filled with images of a warm bed and a well-deserved sleep that would help him sleep off that terrible headache, hurting muscles and heal his bleeding leg which the bullet had grazed. He had gotten careless. And why? Because there was something else on his mind instead of the task, and that was…

…the reason of all his problems.

Opening the doors to his apartment, Nagato blinked as the first thing he noticed, or rather the first thing his foot noticed was water soaking his shoe. "What the…" Looking around, the twitch in Nagato's eye intensified. The apartment was a fucking mess. Walls were smeared with something Nagato feared to even name, doors leading into the kitchen were hanging on their last hinges, a window in the living room was showing a nice sun-shaped hole in the middle, next to it the sofa was displaying a huge burn and the freaking floor was leaking full with water.

As for the cause of this chaos… Two shrimps with feathers covering their hair stood in the middle of the living room and were looking very happy with themselves.

"I told you he would appreciate it," Kyuubi joked and elbowed his giggling brother.

'_Appreciate?'_ Nagato's patience snapped there, "What the HELL HAPPENED HERE!?"

Naruto and Kyuubi both jumped, startled by Nagato's sudden yell. Not only was it the first time he had raised his voice against them, it was also lacking reprimand. It wasn't the kind of tone one used to scold someone for doing a wrong.

"What. Happened?" Nagato grit through his teeth. "You think this is funny?"

Both twins looked down at their bare feet. This wasn't an 'oops' anymore, it was way beyond that now.

"For 24 hours a damn day I work to earn money and buy you food and clothes! I make everything possible to bring you comfort and home! And this is how you _reciprocate_!?"

Ashamed, Naruto had to struggle to look Nagato in the eye. "W-we're sorry Naga-chan. We were just p-playin…"

"THIS ISN'T _PLAYING_, NARUTO!"

Naruto quickly grabbed Kyuubi's hand, he was getting scared by Nagato. Why was Nagato yelling at them?

"This is _insolence_!"

Kyuubi bit his lip in guilt, he didn't mean for it to go this far, but they were having so much fun playing that the moment he realized what they had done, he was unable to fix it anymore. Though he did try to make a joke of this whole situation, which apparently failed miserably. "But we didn't mean-…"

"JUST LOOK AT THE APPARTMENT! Is this really how one plays a game!? KYUUBI!"

Kyuubi flinched. "N-no…"

"I left you _in charge_ of the house and your brother, _NOT_ to destroy it!"

"N-Naga-chan, we're s-sorry. We'll c-clean everything up. W-we will…"

"If there's anything worth cleaning it should be your behavior."

The twins fell silent. Whatever excuses they might make out now would only anger Nagato further. So they stopped.

Tsk-ing, Nagato took off his jacket and threw it carelessly into the wet floor. He was not going to have a good night, at all. "That's enough of this. You two go to your room, you've done plenty for today."

Perking up, Naruto tried to have one more approach to lighten the heavy mood. "We can help! Please, Naga-chan. I can close the window with my stickers?" Naruto tried to smile in kind. He was determined to show Nagato how truly sorry they were and hopefully cheer him up enough to forgive them. Sadly…

"I SAID YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Nagato's harsh glare was enough to throw Naruto a few steps back.

"You think that simple excuses and smiles are enough to forgive for what you've done?!"

Naruto lowered his head again. "I was just…"

"Sorry will not cut it here, boy. Don't forget, I'm _not_ your father and you're _not_ at your old home anymore. You're with me now. And things will be a lot different while you're staying under _my_ roof."

Kyuubi and Naruto both looked up at Nagato in shock. Why was he suddenly talking like that? Why bring their father up? And why was there so much hate in those words? Blame was no more the only emotion Kyuubi was starting to feel; there was something else…

Nagato stared down at them with cold eyes. "It's common sense, you do something wrong, you pay for it. Not with words and expressions, but with equal exchange." Running his fingers through his hair, Nagato reminded himself to calm down, he was talking to children after all. But how else was he to make them understand that they couldn't go around doing as they please and then just bat their innocent eyes in apology. "You're spoiled. All that gentleness from your parents, all those gifts you screamed for them to buy… This is _not_ something you will get from _me_. And neither should you expect that." Nagato breathed his words without even thinking. "That moron of a father of yours taught you nothing!"

Despite the gathering tears in his eyes, Kyuubi was feeling anger. Deep and unforgiving anger.

Remembering his bleeding thigh that was already going numb from the pain, Nagato cursed and limped pass the silent boys while mumbling under his breath, "I actually forgot how much he pissed me off. Even beyond grave he still does. The nerve of that idiot, bringing insufferable brats into my fucking life."

"STOP TALKING BAD ABOUT MY DAD!" that cry suddenly made Nagato stop and look over his shoulder.

It was Naruto that had said it. His large watery eyes angry, cheeks red, shoulders shaking and tiny fists clenched at his sides. "He was the best! Kind and caring, unlike you! And you wish you could be like him! BUT YOU WON'T!" he yelled and suddenly ran pass Nagato, slamming the doors of his room shut so loud that it made Nagato flinch.

Staring at the closed door with wide eyes, Nagato suddenly covered his face and cursed, realization finally dropping down on him. What the hell was he thinking when he had said all those words! Of course he didn't fucking mean them like that. _'Goddammit!'_

"You're right."

Remembering that Kyuubi was still in the room with him, Nagato turned towards that small back facing him.

"You are not our father." Brushing away his tears and facing Nagato, Kyuubi narrowed his purple eyes; his stance and gaze making Nagato forget that he was actually looking at a child, not an adult. "But there is also something that you must not forget yourself."

Running suddenly straight towards Nagato, Kyuubi drew back his leg and kicked the man with all his might into his bleeding leg.

"We are not your kids!"

Nagato dropped to the wet floor, clenching his fucked-up leg and flinched yet again as another slamming of the doors followed. "Goddammit!"

…

That night Nagato didn't feel like sleeping at all; he was walking by the boys' room after every two minutes only to turn away at the last second upon hearing Naruto still crying and Kyuubi trying to calm him down. Not that he couldn't muster up enough courage to apologize… he just didn't feel like handling the brats right now. Covering his eyes he breathed a deep sigh, why was he such a shitty person? Looking down at his feet soaking in the wet floor (it was still a wonder that neighbors weren't banging the doors down; probably because they weren't home), he recalled his goddamn leg. Deciding to treat his leg first and then go talk with the boys, Nagato disappeared into the bathroom; there he found the shower handle lying on the floor and finally shut the water off.

…

"Where are we going, Kyuubi?" asked Naruto in a tired and husky voice, his eyes still blurry and red from all that crying. His one hand was holding onto his brother's while the other held a folded bag filled with snacks close to his chest. He didn't really understand what Kyuubi meant when he had said that they were going to run away from home; but when Kyuubi mentioned a possibility of an adventure awaiting them he did not care for reason anymore; he just hoped Naga-chan wouldn't mind them being gone for a while.

"Well… there's a cool warehouse I saw not too far from here. We'll spend the night there and in the morning we'll step first foot into our adventurous path," proclaimed Kyuubi cheerfully, he was doing that more for his brother's sake than himself, because there was little excitement to feel over the prospect. Of course what Naruto didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Are you sure this is okay? Naga-chan will get worried."

Kyuubi's hold on Naruto's hand tightened and his eyes darkened at the thought of their godfather. "He won't," Kyuubi sounded more sure than he actually felt. "He won't care anyway. Did you not hear what he said? He doesn't want us."

Naruto bit his lower lip. "Is that… was that really true… what he said then?"

Kyuubi looked at the ground. _'I don't know.'_

Naruto stopped walking, his eyes becoming teary once more. "We're not going to go back, are we?"

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. You have me, don't you?" Kyuubi embraced Naruto tightly; feeding him with all that warmth and care he knew was missing from the smaller boy's life. "Don't worry. I will take care of you."

"Promise?" Naruto clenched Kyuubi's shirt and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Promise. And you know that -… …" Kyuubi trailed off for Naruto to finish his sentence.

"H-hai. A m-man never goes back on his words." Naruto gave a small smile.

…

Now having more stability on his leg and feeling more conscious (and confident), Nagato was ready to face to boys with a clear head… well, clearer than normal.

After knocking on the door a couple of times without a received answer, Nagato deemed it good enough to enter the boys' room. Of course what met him next was enough to send him into another fit. But this time it was clear and simple – panic. Window was wide opened, sheets were tied together and making a makeshift rope that was tied securely by the bed leg and thrown out the window; but the worst part was that the damn kids were missing.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Quickly grabbing a flashlight and forgetting everything else, including his gun and the house keys in the apartment (it was a wreck anyway, no one would be interested), Nagato stormed out into the night.

…

It was already an hour since he began his search and he was failing miserably. Nagato did not understand why, but for some reason he could not find any leads, which was supposed to be one of his specialties. Maybe it was because for the first time in his life he was actually letting his emotions speak over his tact and professionalism. Whenever he was at work and needed to find his target he was calm, composed and rational; now however he was a total mess. He was panicking, he couldn't concentrate and he was damn worried. "Fucking hell!" why were those boys putting him through such a torture. Leaning against a nearby wall of what appeared to be an old, abandoned warehouse, Nagato rested his tired leg and rubbed his chest. Something behind it was hurting him very deeply. It was so painful that it made him laugh. "What the hell is happening to me?"

"Better question: what is _going_ to happen to you."

Nagato's eyes shot open and he cursed before his face was smashed into the wall and he was ripped from his consciousness.

…

Naruto and Kyuubi were trembling in fear, their hands pressed over each other's mouth to cover their uneven and shallow breathing. It was just at that moment, right after they saw their godfather actually searching for them that they witnessed how strange men had suddenly attacked him and took him into the abandoned building.

"He was looking for us. He was looking for us, Kyuubi," whispered Naruto, his voice filled with unsure emotions and terror. "Naga-chan actually came for us, right? Right?"

Kyuubi looked to the side, he was unsure. Yes, he knew what his brother was thinking, he saw it too. He saw that desperation and worry in Nagato's eyes, and it was all meant for them, he was truly looking for them, but… was that enough to atone for all those mean things he had spoken?

Both brothers jumped in startle at a sudden loud bang of metal doors being slammed shut.

Those people were in the warehouse, just below where Kyuubi and Naruto were hiding themselves.

The boys managed to enter the warehouse by climbing onto the second floor using pipes, since the lower parts of the house were locked and barricaded. As for those men, they apparently had a key to unlock the lower levels.

"Naga-chan," worried for his guardian, Naruto ran towards the sounds.

"Wait, Naruto," Kyuubi quickly caught his brother before he made himself seen. "You idiot! They'll see us." he warned him silently.

"But Naga-chan is in danger."

"And what can we do?"

Naruto shut his mouth but stared at Kyuubi with pleading eyes.

Clicking his tongue, Kyuubi led him slowly through another passage. "Follow me. And stay low." Following the echo of horrible punch-like-sounds – which they only ever heard in those late movies right before Nagato marched over and quickly changed the channels – Kyuubi and Naruto soon found themselves in a stockroom. Hiding behind the old dusty boxes filled with half empty half full icky-liquid bottles, the boys peered at the shadowed figures moving about. One of them was indisputably their godfather, and he was being hurt, terribly.

…

Nagato turned his face away in disgust as he was brought back into consciousness by something spicy and burning waved in front of his nose.

"That'd be enough. He's coming to." said one of the six men in the room. And just for good measures, a strong punch was suddenly delivered across Nagato's face.

Nagato grunted from the pain, his back slamming heavily against the hard wooden floor. Not soon after someone grabbed him by his hair and pushed his face into the ground. Two more pairs of hands grabbed his wrists and pressed his legs down, forbidding him of any excessive movements.

Nagato was beginning to get annoyed. His head was already feeling like crap, and those idiots where not making it any easier by trying to crack his skull open.

One of the sleazebags knelt to his level and placed a hand upon his back. Nagato jerked. The grip on him tighten. "Now now. Don't make it harder than it needs to be." A sharp blade pressed against his back. Nagato tried to force his hands, but they wouldn't budge. "People say it's near impossible to lay a single finger on you, let alone a scar. Heh…, well guess who's about to crush this myth." Grabbing Nagato's shirt, the goon forced it up and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I would love it if you sang me a nice melody while I lay a claim on this untouchable flesh of yours, what you say? The thought of someone finally laying a mark on you must be very arousing for someone as twisted as yourself, no?"

"Err…," one of the goons from atop Nagato abruptly murmured while examining the many scars crisscrossed over their victim's revealed back. It looked like someone already had their share fill, if not more.

"Hah… hahahah, well ain't you a slut, Pain. How many fuckers have you had? No matter, I guess there's no other choice than add a new color to this artistic piece of crap."

Nagato balled his fingers into fists as his flesh was suddenly pierced, the blade cutting deeply into his tender skin and going across many scars merging his back. If nothing else, those scars had become a testament of how many men had come close to killing him yet were never actually successful. And these assholes would be no exception, not that they will know any of this.

A throaty chuckle escaped the assaulting goon's mouth while he cut the flesh, his shoulders shaking in deep laughs at those suppressed groans of pain the ever stubborn man was so persistently trying to keep within himself. "Oh come on now, _Pain_. This is no time to be humble. The least you could do is give me a bit of a tune already. I'm _craving_ to hear you sing in despair. SCREAM FOR ME!" he yelled and stuck the blade deeper into Nagato's scapula, grazing it against the bone.

Nagato muffled the scream as the man forced the wound open. Blood dripped pass the blade and down his sides, covering his back in hot liquid. The burning was agonizing and he could feel it affect his entire body, forcing cold sweat run down his paled skin and his mind slip away.

"Enough play. Let's not waist time here. Finish the job already." Nagato heard someone else say. Apparently they weren't just some sickos, they came for him specifically because they knew the value someone of higher standards would offer for him. Would be no great surprise, Nagato's enemies and their asslickers were crawling from all holes like cockroaches.

Pressing the button on the switchblade, the talkative man of the group stood up, "Riiiight, I too can't wait to bring this trash to Lord Hanzou. This prize is sure to get us on his respective side."

"Don't forget the ton of money we'll get, boss."

The talkative bastard smirked in greed at the thought of their reward. He couldn't even begin to imagine how well Lord Hanzou – the feared underground leader of Honshu – will enrich them once he hears that they rid him of this walking piece of shit.

Gripping Nagato by his hair, the apparent leader amongst the group forced his head up, "Sorry that I can't play with you more than this, _Pain_," the man spat the name like a bad disease. "And I can understand if pain turns you on."

"Thus comes the nickname." the rest of the bastards chuckled.

"But in any case," he continued, "I'm gonna shoot you now."

Nagato glared at him, staring at the man in venom and disgust. _'Hanzou, huh?'_ So this was the source of his bad day turning worse? Well no matter, once he'll finish shredding these morons to shreds, Nagato will drop hell on Hanzou for issuing a bounty on him. But not before he finds those damn kids.

Grinning in menace, the man stood to his full height and pulled out one of the two guns strapped across his chest. "Let me just take a few steps back. I wouldn't want to have your blood staining my shoes."

Nagato pressed his forehead against the ground and flexed his shoulders in right angle, that should be just enough to get him the needed boost and power to force the other men of him, and just enough time to have the so called 'leader' shoot one of his own men instead of him, but that plan was crushed within an instant by a shocking entry…

"NO!" a small body suddenly came running from the shadows and stopping in between Nagato and the gun.

The room fell under dead silence as all stared at the out of nowhere appearing _child_.

"The fuck?!" yelled the leader. "What the fuck is this!? I thought I told you to seal the area completely!" he barked at the rest of the gaping goons behind him.

"We did, boss!"

"Then how did this brat get here!"

Nagato himself was none the wiser. Too shocked and frozen by Naruto's sudden presence, he not only forgot his plan but he also forgot how to breathe. _'What is he doing? How did he get here? What the hell! WHY IS HE HERE!?'_

"I w-won't let you h-hurt Naga-chan!" stuttering yet filled with courage said the blond boy.

The leader started at the kid for a few seconds before all that he said finally sank in. "Naga-chan?" that menacing grin bloomed back across his face. "Shit, don't tell me…"

Nagato was brought out of his stupor as the man lowered his gun and approached the boy. Taken by sudden despair and fear, Nagato forgot all about tact and began struggling against the restrains, which of course was useless and caused the men to secure their hold on him more firmly.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Nagato's yell actually made the leader halt his hand, but soon after the man's boldness came back and he grabbed Naruto roughly by his hand. Bending down to the shaking boy's level, the man stared at him with his creepy small black eyes. "Let me hear you say those words one more time, _little boy_."

CRASH!

"ARGH! MOTHER FUCKER!" A bottle of rotten liquid suddenly crashed against the leader's head, covering his entire head in rotten liquid. "WHO THE HELL-…!?" turning sharp eyes towards his sudden attacker, the leader felt stumped. A redheaded brat was standing by the stock boxes with a bottle held tightly in his shaking hands. "ANOTHER ONE?! SHIT PAIN, YOU FUCKIN' PEDO-…" his rampageous shouts were interrupted by another bottle getting thrown at him and hitting him square in the face. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" letting the blond one go, he grabbed for his burning eyes.

"RUN!" Running quickly for his brother, Kyuubi ceased his hand and dashed away from the stockroom.

Angered beyond imagination, the leader took after them, two more goons hot on his heels. "DON'T LET PAIN ESCAPE!" he ordered the rest of the men to keep Pain where he was until he personally finished dealing with those little shits.

"What the fuck, Pain? Since when did you start taking interest in children?" the three men left in charge of watch laughed between themselves in mockery. "What's this? No comeback? Oi!"

Nagato said nothing and he heard nothing. Not that it mattered, because what he had seen before him happen just now made him see blood red.

…

One of the two goons following their boss suddenly stopped as he heard an agonizing yell echo behind them. He rushed back to check on his 'comrades' and Pain. "The fuck was that?!" His question was answered by a bullet piercing his forehead.

…

Naruto and Kyuubi ran as fast as they could; although small and not quite used in handling their adrenalin rush, they still forced their legs for all they were worth. Crashing into the fence barricading the huge warehouse, they grabbed about and quickly climbed across, the shout of that horrible man followed them close behind.

"Jump." Jumping over the fence, Naruto and Kyuubi landed on the other side just in time to see two men turn the corner.

"Brats! Get back here!" yelled the bigger of the two.

Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's sleeve, forcing him to keep moving.

The men had little to no problem getting over the fence, their bodies were built from hardship and physical buff. All it took was a boost and a tight grip on the ledge and they were on the other side.

"Do you honestly think you're going to run away from _me_?" the leader smirked.

Panic and fear reflected in Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes and they resumed their run.

"Tsk. Annoying," irritated by this whole chase, the slighter of the two men aimed his gun. But just as he fired, his boss pushed his hand to the side, disrupting his aim and forcing him to shoot a barrel.

The kids yelped out in startled and quickly changed their running direction, disappearing into an ally on their right.

"The fuck?!"

"_Relax_, moron! You'll have your chance, but not yet." said the leader. "It is more than obvious that these brats are in an interesting 'relationship' with that bastard Pain. So much so that it is enough to have him lose his composure, and in front of his enemies nonetheless."

Recalling what they witnessed so far, the goon could not argue. But for Pain (of all damn people) to actually have a relation to someone …now that shit was interesting.

"I can't help but wish to see how much power those brats have over him, and how much we can use them to control him. Come." They resumed the chase with slow steps. There was no need to run anymore; the man knew this place like he knew his five fingers. And the direction those boys were heading to was leading to a dead-end.

…

Kyuubi and Naruto were trapped. There was nothing but tall walls around them. "No. This can't be." Taking Naruto's wrist, Kyuubi was going to chance it and run back from where they came but they were too late to escape, the men were blocking the exit.

"Nowhere else to run, huh?" said the leader with a mocking grin, slowly advancing the cornered kids.

"Don't come! Stay away!" Kyuubi threatened, pulling his brother behind him and standing his ground protectively.

"Or what? You're going to bite us?" laughed the lackey.

"Now that won't do, will it? Why don't you just come over here already…, children," the crooked sneer on the man's face was promising nothing but pain and torture.

"Go die you ugly bull!" yelled Kyuubi, cursing when there was no more space left between them and the brick wall.

"Quite a spunky one, aren't you?"

"You little shit," the lower goon was ready to teach the brat a thing or two, but his boss stopped him with a raised hand.

"Discipline can wait." said the leader, "After all, we wouldn't want to miss a chance and see Pain's spirit crack, now would we?" Smiling at the boys, he closed the final gap separating them. "Don't worry, I'll _try_ to be gentle."

A large hand came for them and Kyuubi covered Naruto with his hands, his own eyes closing tightly shut.

The walls of the alley suddenly echoed a loud crack; a gun was shot, followed by two more shots that penetrated the unsuspected victim with piercing lead. Blood splattered from the goon's mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his leader quickly wheeled around to see his trusted man falling dead on the ground, the hole in his head bleeding through; and the one who shot him was…

"YOU!?"

BANG

The gun fired again, this time piercing the leader's chest. The shocked man quickly tried to reach for his own guns but another shot soon followed and sank deeply into his flesh, then another and another and another.

Nagato fired the gun with each advancing step he took closer to the disgusting wrench of a man until he lied flat and dead on the ground and there were no more bullets left to fire. Finally resting his finger away from the trigger, Nagato threw the useless gun away and checked on the shaken boys.

Two pairs of glassy eyes stared back at him both in fear and relief. Nagato felt his heart clench once more. What they saw today and what they had to experience, what Nagato _made_ them experience, was falling heavily on his guilt. They were kids for god's sake. Both still small and weak, so unprotected and confused. The pain which he previously ignored was once again revealing its ugly truth to him. If it weren't for Nagato and his foolish pride, none of this would have happened. If he hadn't pushed them away, hadn't turned a cold shoulder when his support was most need, none of this would've happened. Why did he have to act so heartless towards them, towards his… family?

"N-Naga-chan…"

Pushing that pathetic self-pity away, Nagato focused on what was really important. And that was the safety and wellbeing of his kids.

Stepping closer, Nagato knelt in front of them. "Are you alri-…" A sentence didn't manage to form as Naruto already threw himself into Nagato's arms. Shaking his shock away, Nagato sighed and encircled his one arm around the weeping child's back and pressed him closer to his chest.

Shooting an expectant glance Kyuubi's way, Nagato felt slightly disappointed when the boy didn't follow his brother's example. Kyuubi stood where he was, glaring at Nagato and letting him feel the guilt of what he had done to his poor scared brother.

Nagato didn't want to admit it, but he was guilty. Though apologies would have to wait for now, he didn't have the strength or clear mind to come up with the right words to say. And it was still dark and dangerous outside. Even though Nagato believed that he had killed all of those bastards that came for him, he still couldn't be a hundred percent sure if there weren't any more of them lurking nearby. And with the boys so close to him, who had already seen more than was enough, there was no telling what could happen. They had to get out of here.

Realizing that Naruto wasn't about to let him go anytime soon, Nagato picked the small boy steadily into his one arm and held his free hand out for Kyuubi to take. "Let's go. I'm taking you away from here."

Kyuubi didn't move, it didn't look like he was even considering the thought of letting Nagato touch him in any way. That distrustful look he showed was starting to hurt. Nagato never imagined he could feel such piercing pain that was in no way inflicted from a blade or bullet.

"Kyuubi." Nagato and Kyuubi were both interrupted from their intense staring by Naruto's meek voice reaching their ears.

Holding a tight grip on Nagato's shirt, Naruto stared at Kyuubi pleadingly, his glassy eyes shimmering in the darkness of the night.

Finally, with a defeated sigh, Kyuubi took Nagato's offered arm.

No more disturbing thoughts in mind, Nagato took the boys away from the warehouse, the town and finally the city itself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch6**_

Nagato's home had never felt so cold before, and that wasn't just because of cool nights, nor was it the cold walls of their new flat (if nothing else, the apartment itself preserved a temperature of over 25 degrees Celsius). No. That cutting chill was something he was feeling deep within his body and mind. And the reason for that was plain and simple…

Nagato's eyes left the bold headings of today's newspaper and glanced at the kids sitting silently before the TV screen, watching a silly cartoon. His gaze lingered on Kyuubi's back. The boy hadn't talked to him not once since that horrible night and Nagato had no idea how to approach him about it. The majority of his time Nagato spent thinking that the kid would soon stop giving him that cold shoulder and go back to his usual self, but that time never came; the boy continued ignoring him. At that moment something else had begun to bloom within Nagato's yearly harvest of rare emotions. It was heartache.

Rubbing his hand over his heart, Nagato grunted in annoyance at his own thoughts. This was ridiculous, since when had those _feelings_ ever begun to matter at all?

A suddenly ring from his phone was just the distraction Nagato needed, though once he looked at the caller's name, he was having second thoughts. With a sigh he answered. "Yes, Jiraiya?"

…

"Where are we going now, Naga-chan?" Naruto fidgeted in his seat, barely containing his excitement at the thought of their trip. His brooding brother however was not. Kyuubi's eyes were fixed outside the window and glaring at every passing tree or car like it was his worst enemy.

Nagato glanced at them through the review mirror before focusing back on the road. "Just to a small gathering. I thought it would do you good to meet other people."

"Eh-eh? Who? Who?" pried Naruto, pushing himself against his buckled seatbelt to seat closer to Nagato.

Nagato had to wonder how the blond boy actually worked. After having lived through and witnessed so much traumatizing events in just one night, how was it possible for him to keep on smiling like that? Sure it might have already been over three days since that night, but still… "How do you function?"

Naruto tilted his head at the abrupt question, "Huh?"

Dismissing the thought with a shake of his head, Nagato answered Naruto's first question, "We're going to Jiraiya's."

"Eeeeeeeh? Why him?"

Nagato arched a brow at the pouting blond.

"What's wrong? Don't you like your uncle?"

"No." Naruto answered just a bit too quickly, "He always calls me mean names like 'little terror' or 'brat'."

"Hmm. Don't you call him names too?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, looking cute and innocent. Nagato's eye twitched and his hands tightened around the wheel, if he didn't know those brats he would think it was all serene.

"I do?"

"You do."

"But Ero-Sennin IS his name." objected Naruto.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he's a pervert."

Nagato set his mouth in a thin line, _'How the hell does he even know what a pervert is? What the hell Minato?!'_

"All the ladies always call him by that name." the boy explained helpfully.

Nagato felt exasperated, he didn't what to hear anymore. Actually, more than anyone else, he should be well aware of his old mentor's antics; could even say that he was one of those who knew the old man the best. So it should be no surprise…

Stopping his car in front of the huge gates, above which ironed words spelled '_Sage Residence_', Nagato had to wait just a few seconds before the camera on the right side of the post recognized him and his entry was confirmed. The gates opened and Nagato drove in.

…

The gathering was small indeed, but the class of people gathered was by no means labeled under the title 'small'.

Tsunade stopped in the middle of conversing with her two good friends Katsuyu and Shizune as soon as her eyes caught the arrived guests. Her small smile was not missed by two women and they also turned to see a handsome man entering the room with two boys closely following. Katsuyu was quick to coo over the cute twins, while Shizune's attention was taken by that nice built of a man.

"Who is that?" whispered Shizune, tucking the fallen strands of her short black hair behind her ear coyly.

Noticing her cheeks taking on a light pink hue at the presence of a stunning young man, Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at her curious apprentice in recognition. "Oh? Intrigued, are we?" she teased her.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade chuckled at the shorthaired woman's reddened face. "I'm sorry, Shizune. But regrettably, he's not the man for you." said Tsunade, having a faraway look in her eyes.

"Eh?"

Looking at Nagato through lidded eyes, Tsunade spoke her next words in silent whisper, "Not that I would let you see him anyway. He's too hollow."

Shizune blinked in confusion, wondering what was her mistress saying.

"Nagato! Finally!" excusing himself from the men smoking outside in the backyard, Jiraiya closed the glass doors of veranda behind himself and went towards his awaited guests, his arms opened widely and invitingly. "Come here and give me a hug, you devil!"

A chill went down Nagato's back and he stepped back, bringing the unfortunate boys in front of him and letting them 'take the fall'.

Naruto and Kyuubi squeaked as they were suddenly enveloped into the big man's arms and pulled straight up in the air.

"My my, you two are so heavy! Gasp! Is it possible that Nagato is actually mothering you around, eh?" Jiraiya winked at Nagato, who on the other hand looked like he wanted to punch that 'funny' man in the face.

"Hey! Put me down, Ero-Sennin! You stink!" complained Naruto, not at all pleased to breathe in that strong body spray Jiraiya had dumped onto himself.

"STINK?! I'll have you know I smell like a _man_! Mou… Nagato, why don't you ever teach your kids to be nicer to me?"

"Aren't they already?" Nagato was not siding with Jiraiya on this one.

"Ha… ha… ha…" Jiraiya forced out a dry laugh, "You're funny, you know that?" Letting the boys go, Jiraiya grinned as they quickly scurried away and ran towards Tsunade, giving her a big hug. "Cute, aren't they?" seeing that strange look showing in Nagato's eyes, Jiraiya arched an inquisitive eyebrow. But it didn't take him long to realize the meaning behind that look; especially when he saw where Nagato was directing it. Though the question was why?

"How's that ID coming up?" suddenly asked Nagato, smacking Jiraiya away from his thoughts. The ID was meant for Nagato's other name, which is to be used as his primary alibi. Pain was a strange name to present himself as, but he liked it.

"Ah. Yes, it's almost done. Should be finished by tomorrow."

"Hn."

"Is everything alright, Nagato?" Jiraiya asked him carefully. "You look a bit lost there."

For once Nagato was surprised by the man's abrupt seriousness, but that was dropped once he realized that his teacher was once more trying to pry into things he should keep out of.

"Fine." Nagato actually hissed at the man and without another word walked further into the room.

Jiraiya sighed in exasperation. _'So it's gonna be one of those days again, huh?'_

…

Naruto was a people person. Even since birth, he had that mysterious aura that attracted people to him without specific intentions, whether it was just to complement his cute looks, be fascinated by those large pools of eyes, or just to fall to his demanding screams. Tsunade chuckled to herself. She had yet to see a child who could be louder that this little goofball.

Her two friends were a perfect example to the boy's remarkable charms. The two females were long since swooped off their feet by that innocent urchin. _'That kid is going to become quite a ladies' man one day.'_ Tsunade thought to herself. If only he knew that…, but Tsunade was not going to raise the boy's ego, his ignorance was a pure weapon that he should keep intact.

Gathering a few of the scattered red locks with her two fingers, Tsunade hummed to herself while combing Kyuubi's hair into tight small braids. Kyuubi was calmly sitting between his aunt's legs while silently listening to Naruto's stories in the background. His audience – Katsuyu and Shizune – did not even seem to be paying much attention to it, rather than listening they were smiling at how cute the boy looked while having that spark in his eyes whenever he got into detail of his 'awesome' stories.

Compared to Kyuubi, Tsunade would not say that Naruto was all that different from his brother. Both were pretty jovial, stubborn and shrewd. Both tend to care for people they love, respect those they look up to and trust those who showed them reliance. But of course, there were characteristics they shared and there were characteristics they possessed individually. Unlike his brother, Kyuubi had more of a cynical and arrogant side to his character while Naruto's was purely ignorance and silliness. While Naruto was an outgoing person, Kyuubi was more of a conserved type of person, who did not let people in unless he felt like it. The boy partly reminded Tsunade of a certain punk sitting not far away from them in the same room.

Speaking of the punk, Tsunade was curious. Why was that usually unmoved man suddenly emitting those small waves of jealousy whenever he looked towards their direction? Did it really have something to do with hair? Her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

Kyuubi huffed as his eyes met his godfather's and he quickly looked away, his face making an ugly frown.

"Well I'll be…" Tsunade sent Nagato a cocky smirk. She could not help the small giggle, when Nagato 'tsk'-ed and quickly looked away from her. She knew that he knew that she knew what was bothering him so much. Poor man, he was probably having an emotion full war inside that hollow head of his.

"Ow! Grandma!" Kyuubi shot Tsunade an accusing glare when she pulled at his hair.

"A wind will blow on your face and you'll have that frown stuck for the rest of your life." Tsunade flicked Kyuubi on the forehead. Kyuubi rubbed his forehead before a red spot could appear. "Something you would like to tell me, young man?"

Kyuubi lowered his eyes back to the floor, his pout disintegrating under a sad look. "Nothing."

…

That pathetically glum look was starting to give Jiraiya a major headache. It was even distracting him from further discussing his favorite subject with Gamaken and Gamahiro. Their secretive subject being – pretty busty women. Well actually, it began as (and was supposed to be) a conversation about his next novel coming up, but somehow it just got to _that_ point… as usual.

Excusing himself politely from the two men, who waved him off and decided to join the ladies in the living room, Jiraiya put up a warm smile and clapped Nagato on the shoulder, distracting the 'busy' man from glaring at whoever he deemed his 'enemy' for now (that being Tsunade). "Come. Let me get you something to drink."

Nagato's eyes linger on the boys for a few extra seconds before he followed the white-haired man into the kitchen. He had to remind himself that he could allow himself to keep calm and relaxed. He didn't have to worry about the boys' safety, not in this vicinity at least. Jiraiya's house was well known as one of the few most secure places in Japan. Yet as much as he wished to enjoy this rare chance of tranquility, there was one thing still lingering in mind (for the past few days it's been lingering). Pressuring, unresolved and frustrating…

"It's only human to feel emotion, Nagato. There's nothing wrong with that. It's not poisonous." said Jiraiya. Pouring himself and Nagato sake, Jiraiya handed it to the conflicted man.

Nagato took the glass with a small frown in place. "Emotions are a hindrance." he said, "It isn't the first time they caused me trouble in my field."

"In the field they might be a hindrance, but not when you're with the boys."

Nagato brought the glass to his lips, "Same thing."

Reproachful, Jiraiya shook his head, "Whoever taught you the meaning of life should be kicked in the nuts."

"It was you." Nagato reminded him unconsciously.

"Your first sensei is to blame there, not me!" Jiraiya gulped the drink loudly and mumbled under his breath, "That snake never knew the meaning of empathy in the beginning."

"Orochimaru was but a short-term informer and counselor, nothing more. He was never my sensei and you know it."

Jiraiya flinched, but was quick to color his words, "Yeah, but I taught you how to defend yourself and become a strong individual. Not to turn into a walking emotionless shell of a killing machine."

"And look how well that turned out," said Nagato nonchalantly, giving a false praise.

But the other man did not lose his spirit. "Haa… well, I still regret nothing." Jiraiya said with a huge grin, shocking and confusing Nagato as always. Even though he knew him well… in the end, Nagato never could understand that man's logic. One minute he's scolding him and the next he's shedding a tear of pride.

"It's not rocket science, you know," filling the empty glasses once more, Jiraiya didn't look up at Nagato as he spoke, "All it takes is just a few words."

Nagato's hand froze for a minute before grabbing the filled glass. There was no need to ask, he knew what his teacher was talking about; and as annoying as it might be, Nagato still had to applaud Jiraiya's bothersome perception skills. The bastard man was probably having a time of his life while watching Nagato struggle with an issue called 'family problems'. But it's not like he would give him such pleasure of actually admitting that he has one. "I don't know what you mean." He said while burning a hole on the table with his glare before moving to hopefully burn his teacher.

"Oh come now. It's child's play. Works like this: look!" pointing his fingers against his smiling lips, Jiraiya did a pathetic impression of a sorrowful man, "I'm soooooowwwy for being an ass, Kyuubiiiii. Ne?"

Nagato never looked more murderous.

"Oh god, such prideful entity you are." Jiraiya grabbed his glass and quickly walked out of the kitchen before Nagato's fingers _decided_ to slip and that glass ended up in Jiraiya's eye. He'll pick another time to talk with him over the matter, but for now Jiraiya valued his life too much.

…

Naruto was very happy, because people around him were happy. But when he turned to his brother, he was disappointed to see him missing from the room. "Kyuubi?" Jumping off Katsuyu's lap, the blond skipped away from the grownups' circle, much to their chagrin, and called for his brother.

Nearly running into his aunt, Naruto looked up at her pleadingly, asking for his missing brother. Tsunade petted the blond locks and pointed outside the window. Kyuubi was out in the backyard and sitting next a pond. Jumping in joy, Naruto grabbed for the veranda door and was about to run into the yard, but stopped at the last moment. He looked to his right and spotted an old man sitting in a chair and smoking a pipe. The man didn't seem too interesting to get his attention, but what did was the thing _sitting_ on the man.

Blowing a bubbly round of smoke from his mouth, Gamabunta opened his eyes and nearly choked on his pipe when he saw a gaping child leaning close to him and staring like no one's business.

"What the hell are _you_ staring at, _snot_?"

That gruff voice of a smoking man quacking at Naruto was unheard by the boy, as the said boy was deeply transfixed by those round eyes staring at him from the top of the man's head. The thing with oval yellow eyes suddenly croak loudly at him.

"Mister." tugging on the man's pants, Naruto pointed at his bald head, "You have a frog on your head."

Gamabunta's eyes narrowed in anger. Why did that sentence sound like he was oblivious to the fact of someone sitting on his head! "Some nerve, brat! I know what's one my bloody head! And it isn't a frog. It's a toad."

Ignoring all signs screaming at him that the man was not pleased with his presence at all, Naruto just kept on talking. "Wow… seriously?!" his eyes shimmered in mirth. "I had no idea men could grow toads on their heads!"

"What the…?! Why you little twerp! It didn't grow on my head! It's just resting there!"

"Can I rest there too?"

"What?"

"I want to sit with Mr. Froggy on your head," innocent as the day, Naruto smiled and talked without thinking.

Gamabunta gave a loud laugh at the foolish idea. "What makes you think I would let a smelly brat like you sit on my head?"

"I'm not smelly," half glared, half pouted Naruto, "And my name's not brat. It's Naruto."

"Soup?"

"NO!" stomping his foot in anger, Naruto jabbed a thumb against his chest proudly, "I'm Namikaze Naruto! You'll do well to remember it!"

"And am I to know this name like it's something special?" Gamabunta was unimpressed. "Hah! What a laugh."

"Oh yeah!? Well just you wait, bald geezer! Namikaze name will become legendary in the wold!"

Gamabunta's eyes narrowed back in rage. Not even that broken mispronunciation of a word 'world' was doing any good in cheering the mood. "What did you call me!?"

…

Jiraiya chuckled in mirth when he entered the veranda. Gamabunta was grumpily resting in his chair, while _trying_ to glare and _not_ smile at the blond kid lying on the ground and playing with his pet toad. That boy worked in mysterious ways, Jiraiya had to admit. To have gained such privilege as actually _touch_ Gamabunta's precious pet toad was otherworldly.

"Living a life I see." joked Jiraiya neighborly.

Gamabunta grunted in reply, "If you tell anyone, I will kill you."

Shaking his head, Jiraiya proceeded with his primary goal. Teasing the old frog could wait; he had a family to mend back together, and since Mr. Cool was not going to take the first step, he'd have to make the other party do it instead. And with gentle steps he approached the small back sitting by the pond.

…

Another rock splashed against the water and gently sank to the bottom to join its fallen brethren.

"Hey there little man!"

Kyuubi nearly jumped out of his skin, his gathered pebbles falling and scattering around. "W-wha? Ero-sennin?"

"Yo… wait! E-ERO? What the… Why?!"

Those sly purple eyes just blinked at him, shimmering in innocence and wonder. "I thought that's what everyone calls you?"

Jiraiya's eye twitched, ohhh, he knew those brats were beyond innocent. _'Little devils is what they are!'_ But now was not the time to start an argument, no matter how cruel it may be to let the brat get away with letting him call him Ero (of all things), Jiraiya was a man who could suck it up and continue on his way with his head held high! That's why he was so damn good, _'And good-looking too!'_

"Ero-sennin? Is there something you need?"

'_Oh right!'_ coming back from his fantasy filled head, Jiraiya crouched next to the small child sitting by the pond. "Mind if I sit by?"

Kyuubi shrugged and gathered his fallen pebbles, tossing them one by one into the water.

With a satisfied grunt, the man plopped on the dirt ground and pushed Kyuubi good-humoredly with his hips, getting himself some more space to sit and forcing Kyuubi to steady himself.

"Oi! What's the big idea, Ero-sennin?!"

Jiraiya grinned, glad that he got the boy's attention. "No particular idea, brat! Just felt like shaking this sulky drama queen right here."

Kyuubi was pouting without him even realizing it, "I'm not a drama queen."

"Oh? Could've fooled me. And here I thought it be a good idea to enroll you in one of the beauty pageants. I bet with _that_ frown you would win any competition, with flying colors might I add."

"You're a jerk, Ero-sennin!" jumping to his feet, Kyuubi was ready to stomp away, but a large hand wounding itself around his midriff had him suddenly falling back and slamming into the laughing man's side.

"Now-now… don't be like that. You know that I'm only teasing you."

Kyuubi crossed his arms and shot his nose to the side.

"But seriously. Why such a long face, Kyuubi? Don't you know that ladies hate a brooding man?"

"I don't care."

"Such a big boy act is unbecoming of you. It's not cute at all."

Kyuubi glared at his uncle.

"And neither is this unnecessary grumpiness you have going."

Kyuubi looked away, refusing to say a word, even when Jiraiya joined his silence and just petted his head lightly. The man wasn't saying anything anymore, just waited for the boy to finally open up without him prodding. And Jiraiya was not disappointed when sooner than expected, Kyuubi began talking.

Covering his eyes behind his bangs, Kyuubi nibbled on his bottom lip. "Ero-sennin. Why does he hate us?"

Jiraiya didn't have to ask whom the boy was referring to. "Nagato doesn't hate you."

"Yes! He does! He doesn't want us!" argued Kyuubi, but silenced his voice when he saw his uncle's reproving look. "He said so himself. He yelled at us. He… he scared Naruto… … scared me."

Jiraiya sighed. He could not say anything to brighten Nagato's faded colors there. Nagato had fucked up bad in that perspective. But that's just how he was, though the boy didn't know it. Placing his hand on Kyuubi's head, Jiraiya fiddled his hair lightly, but not harsh enough to mess up the tight braids Tsunade had braided for the boy. "Take it easy on the old man. It's very hard for him to show emotions."

"He doesn't have any." Finding a pebble by his feet, Kyuubi threw it into the water angrily.

"Ohoho… you have no idea, boy, just how much of those he actually has." laughed Jiraiya. "You and Naruto might not see it, but he does care for you, more than you will ever know."

"He's never happy."

"He doesn't want to show it in front of people, but he is happy on the inside."

"He has no emotions."

"He's coping."

"He's rude."

"Not on purpose."

"He's mean."

"He's protective."

Kyuubi hissed at his uncle, his mind splitting in two while searching for something else to reproof his godfather about, "His cooking sucks."

At that Jiraiya simply burst out laughing. "Give him a chance, Kyuubi. You might be surprised just how much you're going to find out about him once you get to know him."

Kyuubi didn't talk for a while. "I don't think I want to know him more than I do."

Jiraiya smiled sympathetically and encircled his arm around the silent boy, hugging Kyuubi close. "Be patient with him. He's not as bad as you think."

"… He shot a person, Ero-sennin."

That's something Jiraiya did not know. "What?"

…

"You killed a man in front of the kids!?"

Nagato blinked at his baffled teacher. The man suddenly came barding into the room, invaded his personal space and started spitting into his face with a deafening shout.

"Why suddenly so surprised? Did you not know?"

"NO! I thought you were just your usual ass self!"

"So much for knowing everything, huh?"

Jiraiya was not in the mood for Nagato's sarcasm. "Nagato! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I was _thinking_ how to not get those brats placed at gunpoint. Perhaps if you were around, you would have been able to suggest me a better idea on how I should have proceeded with my actions, don't you think?"

"Don't turn this on me!"

"_Don't_ teach me how to do my job!"

Tsunade and the guests fidgeted in their seats, the atmosphere in the room was radiating a bad vibe from those two men. Unless they speak up, there will be little to nothing stopping those two from blowing the entire house up.

"Naga-chan?" Jiraiya and Nagato stopped arguing when they heard Naruto's voice.

The small blond was dragging his feet while rubbing his sleepy eyes, clearly exhausted for the day and willing to sleep. "'m tired. Can we go now?"

From the corner of his eye, Nagato saw Kyuubi also coming back from the yard while covering his wide yawn with a hand.

"Yes." Nagato met Naruto halfway and picked him up; his eye twitching in irritation when he heard the women awing in the background. "We'll show ourselves out, Jiraiya. Good night."

"No." said Jiraiya. "You will spend the night here. I don't want you driving home this late. Come, I'll show you to the guestroom."

Nagato frowned at his teacher, still feeling a bit underestimated by Jiraiya's unmotivated accusations from before, but nodded nonetheless. The kids needed a goodnight's sleep.

"Come, Kyuubi." looking behind himself, Nagato made sure that the redhead was following. Halfway up the stairs, Nagato nearly dropped Naruto in surprise when he suddenly felt Kyuubi grab a hold of his shirt. The boy wasn't looking at him and Nagato didn't dare look back. The situation was awkward for both prideful parties, which they could respect each other about later on.

Kyuubi didn't understand much from that whole grownup bullshit, but maybe, just maybe, Nagato had a reason to do as he had done that night. His brother might have been pretty clueless to realize just how much of a price Nagato was paying when he had taken the life of those men, but Kyuubi knew that it was not something to be considered as normal. Killing wasn't a good thing. People didn't kill other people for no reason. That time, Kyuubi understood that Nagato had to do so to save them, but seeing the ease with which he had handled that actually scared him a bit. Did that mean Nagato had killed someone before? Was he a bad man? Because bad men in movies were always those who killed and robed; and their stories never ended happily. Was Nagato a bad man?

Kyuubi looked up at his sleeping brother. Naruto's hands were dropped lazily around Nagato's neck, his cheek pressed snuggly against the man's strong shoulder, the lashes of his eyes closed gently, unmoving and not flickering. Kyuubi felt the ease his brother was radiating whenever he was close to Nagato. The trust he was showing was given to the man completely and without hesitation. If there's something Kyuubi knew best about his brother, is that he knew people who could be trusted and would not harm him. Nagato might have yelled and scared them a bit yes, but he had never had any intention on truly harming them. That was true and yet, Kyuubi had to wonder again, was Nagato still a bad guy?

Reaching out his hand, Kyuubi fisted his fingers into his godfather's shirt. No. He did not believe he was bad. That's why he refused to lose sight of him.

Looking behind him, Jiraiya hid a small smirk when he saw Kyuubi keep close to Nagato, even though with gritted teeth and a conflicted look, Kyuubi was okay to take the first step in settling their differences. The boy was very strong. _'That's my boy.'_

…

Thick smoke from a cigar filled the dark room, its stingy nicotine smell crawling around the air before dissolving into nothingness. "This little shit is ruining my reign!" A small reading lamp on the table flickered slightly as a fisted hand sudden slammed against the table, forcing the desk to shake and the cup of steaming coffee drop and spill on the white carpeted floor. The man sitting in a plush chair by the desk took another long drug from the cigar, his fat fingers tapping the ashes off. "I don't care what he is. Either take care of it or I will! / I want him gone from this world, understood!?" His fingers tightened around the cellphone before he tore it away from his ear and yelled into the speaker, "YOU FUCKIN' WEAKLING! DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK OR I'LL END YOU!" ending the call, the man dropped his cellphone on the table and turned his chair to face the window behind him.

"Boss?" two other men in the room waited patiently for their leader's verdict. Their postures stood straight and unmoving before the man's desk.

Throwing his cigar out the window, the so-called boss rose from the chair and face his bodyguards; his slight body not even reaching the tall back of his chair, much less the tall men before him.

"This _Pain_ is becoming a meddlesome hurdle to my business."

"Are we to take care of him, Lord Gatou?" a pale skinned man, slightly shorter compared to the one next to him, asked, his beady black eyes hungering to shed some blood.

Gatou pushed his round glasses up his nose. "No, you're not." Grabbing the dark wooden cane lying across the table, the man headed for the exit; his two bodyguards hot on his heel.

"What's the plan then? As far as I heard, Pain is no pushover."

"Pfff. Don't you dare compare those second-rate Hanzou underlings to me, Zouri. I'm more than doubtful that that bastard Pain can even reach our standards," gloated the second bodyguard. The man was tanner than his partner and had more of a build to his body. His brown hair was slicked back and parted by three knots; the black eye patch on his right eye giving him a sinister look in the eyes of his targets. "I could cut him in half with one eye closed."

Zouri rolled his eyes at his irritably arrogant partner. He knew damn well that Waraji had just one eye, and based on his logic, what he was saying is that he could kill Pain with both his eyes closed.

Gatou laughed maliciously. "Don't be so impatient, you two. Naturally, we're not going to just sit idly by and do nothing. I have a different task for you two." Locking the door to his office closed, Gatou walked the long corridors of the Gatou Company, the rest of its offices long since closed and vacant for the day, only just a couple of night guards were seen here and there walking the halls and checking the grounds.

"Oh? But what about that Pain guy?" asked Waraji, clearly disappointed that he was not going to be the one to meet up with the infamous man, who was both a nothing and everything in the dark underworld.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. Besides, why should we dirty our hands on such an insignificant individual if there are so many other pawns ready to do that for us?"

"Who do you plan on sending after him, Lord Gatou?" wondered Zouri.

Pushing the tip of his cane against the elevator button, Gatou replied, "An old acquaintance, who owes me a great debt. Zabuza Momochi."


End file.
